Confrontation
by MidnightMoonWarrior
Summary: Here's a simple equation. Pissed Turtles plus unhappy OCs plus possible writers block equals chaos...run for your life. -Random drabbles that come from the muses trying to get the writer's block to go away, although it seems impossible.
1. Death attempts on Jasmine

Attention: I do not TMNT, if I did then there would be more female turtles (no offense to Venus).

AN: This is random, but lets just say that some of the characters aren't very happy with me. Also this first writing paragraph is what might be used in the sequel to PS…might being the key word. I still have to finish PS so this is a very long ways off.

Anyway…here we go.

* * *

_The dense smoke filled the room, shrouding all figures in a white cloud. The ninja they had been fighting just drifted away, all eyes focused on the two beings centered in the room. They waited; it seemed the smoke would never disappear, a fog over a haunted place that never faltered from telling of the events that took place there. Nothing could be seen, not even the turtles they knew were five feet beside them. Weapons were retired, blood staining them, as they waited. Then the white cleared, they were able to see the other. A few smiled, the nine of them were safe. Then eyes turned to the still white center of the room, wondering what of their tenth member, the one they had come for. Finally all became clear; a black shadow lay against the floor. They thought the worse; screams of pain followed them as feet pounded against the floor, driving their momentum towards the black mass. Coming to a stop, Leonardo took the front, knowing that if it was a gruesome sight, then he was to stop younger eyes from being scarred. Looking over to the face of the fallen, he froze seeing the face of his…_

"HOLD IT!" My fingers jumped off the keyboard as a voice boomed in my ear

I turn to see Tori glaring at me.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow at her

"Why do you insist on killing my sister?" The redhead replied

"Our sister" Both the pink and grey bandanna magically appear, leaving me wondering if I should have given them powers

"You don't know that I'm going to kill her, you didn't let me finish the sentence!" I pout, about to turn back to the keyboard…

…it's not there.

Searching the room, I see that Tori's male alter ego is holding it.

"You've killed her let's see…there was that time with the Elites and Mikey…" I cut him off

"She was kidnapped not killed" I correct

"She fell off the Brooklyn bridge" Mikey adds, sitting on my bed

"She didn't die" Retorting, I go to grab the keyboard

Raph jumps out of the way, chuckling at my pitiful attempt.

"Jas was tortured and then killed" Don comments, looking at my ipod touch charging

"Tells how she lived through that one" Raph says

"You'll find out next chapter and last time I checked you still have a sister, so she didn't die" I reply

"Then you turned her into an ice cube…" Mikey smirks at me

"…then she almost blew up a building with her inside…" Don continues the sentence, even though I glare at him

"…and then you had her start a bar fight" Tori cut off Raph, who snarled in response

"First scenario, she lived. Second, she jumped out. Third, a bar fight is not going to kill her!" I yell back, wishing they were gone

"Grouchy are we?" Alice asks

"Yes, I…" Another voice cuts me off

"GET OUT HERE!" I groan, not going near the door

"Aren't you going to get that?" Don says

"No" I reply

"SIS!" The voice yells again

"JAS I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!" I roar, rubbing my temples as a headache forms

"Jas?" All eyes are on me

"Jason is my brother, that's my nickname for him" I answer

"And he just happens to have the same nickname as Jasmine?" Raph asks

" Where do you think her nickname came from?" I shoot back

"Anyway, about you killing her…" I cut the other hothead off

"I wasn't going to kill her, but I might if you don't give me back my keyboard" Growling, I hope that they'll give up the technology to the threat

"You'll kill her anyway" Tori hissed back

"Will not" I roll my eyes

"Will too" Mikey says

"Not"

"Yup"

"Nope"

"Yes"

"Just give it back to her" Leo said, enter the room and ending my conversation with Michelangelo.

"She's gonna kill Jas" Raph says

The blue bandanna said nothing, only looking at me with a sinister look that said _you better not_

"I am not!" I snarl

"Read what she's written!" I actually fear for my life as the Alpha of the turtles looks over my shoulder.

"I haven't finished" I said meekly, hoping that I soon wouldn't fins two swords pressed against my neck.

"Then finish" Leo said calmly, swiping the keyboard away from Raph before plugging it in

I start on the last sentence, feeling the gaze of seven protective turtles on the screen.

_Looking over to the face of the fallen, he froze seeing the face of his enemy. The Shredder laid in a pool of blood, the blue bandanna looking around with the rest of his team. _

"_Over here" A voice compelled them to look to their left_

_There was their missing piece. _

_Leaning against the wall, she brushed a piece of black hair out of her eyes before giving them a look of pride. _

_He smiled, she was safe. _

"Happy?" I asked, satisfied with the ending

"So you weren't going to kill her…" Simone ran off

"Sorry" Tori gave a small smile

"Ditto" The remaining turtles replied with similar apologies

"No problem, but next time don't freak out in till I finish" I sigh as the turtles fill out the door

"See you later Midnight" Mikey says, before they are gone

I smile, before checking the surroundings. Turning back to the screen I delete the last sentences I had just written.

_Looking over to the face of the fallen, he froze seeing the face of his love. A scream of absolute horror came from his mouth as he sank to his knees. Both of her swords were now buried in her chest, a pool of fresh still warm blood met his skin. He ignored the reactions around him as her glassy blank eyes stared at him. The others screamed her name, knowing there was no way, no trickery that could get rid of the fact that she was…_

"MIDNIGHT!"

I bolted for my life, running down the street as seven disguised turtles raced after me. I'm dead, I think as I hear them catching up. Curses are yelled and I know the reds are at the front of the pack.

At least I got to finish the story my way, that thought comforts me as I feel two swords against my neck and I look into glaring brown eyes.

* * *

So...they aren't happy with me, I think i'll live.

Which scenario do you like better?

I was possible killed on 7/26/10...but Leo back off...I'm ALIVE!


	2. Pink Threats

Attention: I don't own TMNT, hellllooooo do you seriously think so?

So R2 (Read and Review) and thanks for doing so!

AN: This is a turtle rant thing…they aren't happy

Wish me luck.

ENJOY!

* * *

Darkness is silence.

Light in nonexistent, stress melts away…

"Shit!"

…or I wish that it would.

Rolling to the side, I turn the colorful light beside my bed on. Taking a moment to come on, I raise an eyebrow at the sight I see. Seven frozen turtles staring wide eyed, I sigh and roll from my firm bed to a sitting position.

"Where's Tori?" I ask in slight grumpiness

No answer, they look down.

And there she is, sprawled on the ground. That must have been where the colorful curse from earlier came from. The redhead pushes herself up to meet my gaze and gulps.

"Um…hi" Mikey smiles nervously

I growl and narrow my gaze.

Green bodies stiffen, a chill running up their spines.

Crossing the room, I sit in my brown chair to address…

"Why are you here?"

"We…" Leonardo began

"Tell me, what is so damn important that you woke me up!" Their eyes go wider; they know that this would have been coming

"We want to see you!" The pink bandanna squeaks in her usual manner

"Do not fucking lie to me, what the hell do you want?" I hiss, just loud enough to inspire fear and soft enough to leave my familia undisturbed

"I told you this would happen" Simone mutters, towards her elder sister

Rolling her eyes, Jasmine decides to challenge me "We came to ask when the next chapter of Promises and Secrets is coming…"

She's cut off by the bo wielding male, who points out the obvious "You are grumpy when you are tired"

The causes Raph to turn to his brother "No shit Sherlock, what tipped ya off?"

I rub my eyes, why me?

"I don't know" The mumbled words are caught and all attention is back on me

"What do you mean you don't know?"

The unanimous question is roared in my face, just what I need.

"I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!" I spew back

"But…" I cut the response off

"I'm really busy and trying to work on it…but it takes me a while"

"Then hurry up!" Mikey urges

"I can't…"

"Give me three good reasons" Leo says, I groan

I meet his gaze and count off "One: Sleep deprivation makes my brain shut down…"

"Then get more sleep" I glare at Tori

"I'm trying! Two: Not enough time" I get a bullshit look from them

"B fucking S" The red bandanna responds, okay they got me there… I procrastinate

"Three: Schoolwork" I know that this is a very legitimate reason that they all understand…

"Who cares?" The comment is met by a slap to the back of the head

"You need a brain" Amber eyes growl at the blond

"Well then finish it and work…" The door creaks open, we all stare at the figure at the doorway

"Hey, I was…" Her mouth drops to bounce on the floor; this is just not my day

"Hi Mom" I awkwardly wave

"Giant turtles?" She questions

"Hi Mrs. Midnight" Mikey smiles, the other turtles glare as do I

"Uh…hi." She pauses before walking to my side "I'm not crazy right? There are eight turtles right?" Whispering in my ear, I quickly nod and take a breath

"These are my muse turtles, they aren't happy" I explain

"Muse turtles?"

"They are trying to spark the next chapter"

"Gotcha"

"Why the hell is your room so messy?" Victoria growls, apparently she hasn't gotten over earlier when she tripped over my crap

"Young lady, you do not talk that way!" Maternal instincts taking over, I see the look in my mother's eyes. Tori, you went way too far with that one.

"I don't have to fucking listen to you!"

I'm screwed.

"You don't have to listen, but you will respect me!"

"Think again bitch!"

Completely and utterly screwed.

"I…I…"

"What ya scared now mommy? Well get used to it!"

The only thing going through my mind: FML! Have to stop this, but what to say…

"VICTORIA SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR NEXT CHAPTER YOUR HAIR WILL BE DYED PINK!" The roared words seem to stop time, that did the trick.

My mother is glaring at her and the monster called Tori glares back…neither is backing down in till it's little brother to the rescue!

"Mom!"

The word unfreezes the time stream and my mother stalks from the room, but not before glaring at a certain pair of amber eyes.

"Bring it bitch, I will…OW!" The hissed sentence is cut off, thank goodness for Jasmine. The yellow bandanna had pinned the redhead to the ground, ignoring the growled curses.

"Thanks" I say gratefully

"Welcome" She takes it as a sign to let go, standing to deliver a death glare to her younger sibling

"Wow" Don whistles

"Dumbass" The gray bandanna mutters

"You got something to say?" Back on her feet is the hotheaded female, great…another fight.

"Pink hair" I growl, getting the focus back on me

"You wouldn't" The redhead challenges

I don't answer, opening my laptop to continue the chapter that is partially written. Smiles come to seven faces, a deep frown to one.

"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare" I ignore the threat

"Watch me" Perfect response, my mother would be proud

"We'll be going now!" Don rushes out the door, not wanting to see my permantly erase Tori's fuse

"Ditto" Raph pulled calmly but firmly on the very angry female's arm, dragging said female out the door

"Work on the chapter" Leo orders

I roll my eyes

"Please!" A sweet smile, Alice is gone

"No promises" I grumble, wanting to go back to bed

"But you'll try?" Jasmine asked

"I don't…" My sentence is cut off

"PRETTY PLEASE!" I look at Mikey, you have got to be kidding me

"No promises"

"PLEAASSSEEEEE!"

"No promises"

"MIDNIGHT!"

"No…"

"COME ON! PLLEASE!"

"FINE!"

"See ya soon!" Satisfied with his victory, the orange bandanna lifts me off the ground in a hug (I hate being short) and then skips out of the room. A shriek from downstairs tells me that they are out the front door.

I sigh, damn turtles.

* * *

So….there you go, my mother hates Tori and vice versa.

I'm WORKING ON PS I PROMISE!

Put up on 11/3/10


End file.
